Oregon Parody of DOOM!!!
by Narcotics
Summary: Me, Lynne, Rach, and Bast got together and happened to play Oregon Trails...this is the crazy mixed up RP style fun that ensued. Hopefully you've read Oregon Trails and some of AF's works before this! Enjoy ^.^ (P.S.: I couldn't get the bold to work...)


html

Hello, greetings, and Salutations! Yeah…its me…Narcotics/JusticeCave/JC whichever you prefer to call me.  I don't care.  In this though, I go by JC.  Yeah…that's me.  All the parts that say "JC" were written by me as well as everything after the double stars.  Lynne, Rach, and Bast wrote themselves and a bit of AF/Zim/Dai as well. At least until the double stars.  I hope you like it.  Lynne bugged the hell out of me to put this up and I can't see why…It seems like a whole lot of private jokes but theres some stuff in here you're sure to get too so go ahead ^.^

Oh yeah!  The parts that have the dates and all that…those were computerly put in (written from the head guy, Zim's, POV.  Although its nothing like what Zim would say so don't get your hopes up 6.6;).  I'll bold what's important to read in those date-computer-putty inney thingies….  Everything with a "-" is whatever one of us says and those are the fun ones…so read those ^.^;; Here we go!:

-------------------------------------------------------------------

March 31, 1848

Here begins the journal of Zim, formerly a doctor. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Oregon City.  We must still purchase the supplies that our large farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek.

I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, blacksmithing, botany, cooking, musical.

April 8, 1848

**bReached Lone Elm about ****noon****--about time!.b**

-JC: We're actually at Blue Mound...I'm from the future ture ture ture 

-Bast: I don't get it o.o;;;;

-Rach: I eat da churro!  

-Lynne: I don't get it...FIDDLE!

- AF: NO!  NO FIDDLES!!

- Zim and Lynne: NO!!!  FIDDLES FOREVER!!!!

- JC, Rach, Bast, AF: Aww.. *grumblemuttergrowl* *eat churros* =T

-Hobo: *walks by* =T

- Everyone: O.o;;

-JC: That Hobo's from the future ture ture ture

April 13, 1848

Saw Blue Mound, sight is most reassuring.

- Everyone: *lyrics to cotton-eyed joe* ^.^

- Zim: *fiddling* D

- Lynne: *being hypnotized as usual* o.o

April 20, 1848

**bPassed ****Kansas**** River./b Road fair to middling.**

Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.

Our train lost 2 wagons and 4 people crossing the river today.

Our wagon tipped over. We lost   13 pounds of bacon; 2 pounds of cheese; 4 pounds of coffee beans; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; and various other items.

- Jendai: *walks by*

- Bast and JC: *follows him*

- Bast: *pushes JC into river*

- JC: AHH! O.O;;

- Bast: ^.~ *runs after Dai holding strawberries* D

- Zim: I refuse to cross this river of doom.

- AF: But we can't go any farther if we don't.

- Zim: I refuse to cross the RIVER!!

April 21, 1848

**bA chicken died today./b**

-JC: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!

- Rach: *eating chicken burrito* Wha? =T

April 24, 1848

**bBast gave us a good scare by coming close to drowning./b I decided to rest here awhile.**

- JC: *snaps fingers* Damn ~.~ ::snuggles Jendai plushie::

-Jendy: )

-Bast: *side-y eyes* Bitch

- Jendai: O.o;;

- AF: .

-Rach: 9.9...you're alive??

- Zim: I will PLAY MY FID-ILL NOW!!!

- Lynne: YAY!

- Everyone else: NOOOOOO!!!!!

April 25, 1848

Passed the hundred mile mark today.

-JC: The continuous music that plays whenever we move is annoying me...like some kind of repeated CD track or something...~.~

-Rach: I've discovered that threatening to destroy the fiddle leaves you with one arm ;.;

- Jendy: *waving Rach's arm* D ... T

- Zim: HA!!  HAHAHAHAHA!!!  See what horrible DOOM you face when you mess with the FID-ILL of ZIIIIIIIM!!!!

- Bast: Shut up, Zim.

April 26, 1848

**bGot a late start;/b passed Saint Mary's Mission.**

- Bast: Okay who didn't set the alarm!?

- Hobo: *gnawing on alarm* =T

- AF: Hobo! =D

- Rach: That's not chocolate, dude.. ~.~

- JC: I want s'mores =O-----

- Zim: Ugh, disgusting. .

- Bast: P

- Zim: *glares*

- Bast: ^.^

April 27, 1848

Mr. Lumare figured we would reach b**Red****Vermillion****River/b today, and he was right.**

- Rach: *throws random people into the river* O  YOU'RE ALL NOT DIB!!!

- Bast: Poor one-armed child..

- Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  VICTORY FOR ZIIIM!

- Rach: *glares* Grrrrrr...

- Zim: O.O;

- AF: *gets out flameys*  Away, Rachel the Spooky!

- Rach: *runs off to chew on Hobo's head* I MISS DIB!!!! F

April 28, 1848

Got as far as b**Scott****Spring****/b today.**

-Rach: *still trying to throw people in spring* 6.6...this just doesn't have the same effect  ~.~

- Ms. Bitters: You poor doomed one-armed child..

- Zim: O.o;;

- Rach: Hmm... )  Zim, you like springs?

- Zim: NO!!!!

April 30, 1848

Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near b**Alcove Spring/b.**

-JC: We lost Jendy down stream...I think he found something pure and innocent he wanted to eat or something...

- AF: I only seem to be alive when people remember me.  But, still loving food!

- Pioneer with pitchfork: AAAAAAAHHHH DEMON!!! *chases AF*

- AF: *whips out flameys* BUUURN!!! D

May 1, 1848

Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually!

Purchased 1 fiddle.

Purchased 8 mules.

Purchased 2 mules.

Purchased 1 chicken.

Purchased 2 oxen, 1 spare horse or mule harness.

Got a late start; passed Blue River.

Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds.

The wagon train reached b**Big Blue River****/b this day.**

-Jendy: ::rowing by on a raft of victim parts:: )...

-Rach: Hey...hey is that my arm?

-Jendy: ::paddling down with Rach's left arm:: u.u

-Bast: *munches on bread* ^..^

-Rach: I helped chew!! =D

- Zim: .;  I am dumping you all overboard.

May 2, 1848

**bThe good citizens of the wagon train elected me as their captain./b I plan to accept position of captain.**

The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to Westport.

- Zim: YES!! BOW MONKIES!! ACCEPT ZIM AS YOUR CAPTAIN!!

- JC: The sensus reports say I am in good health..I beg to differ ~.~

- Bast: *blinks,  then goes back to lurking* XD

- Rach: I've already started stealing stuff from other wagoners...they have yet to notice...hah.

- Lynne: FIDDLE!

- AF: *twitch* I'm getting tired of the fiddle..

- Zim: What!?  Tired of the mighty fid-ill of ZIIIIM!?

May 4, 1848

We were delayed at Big Blue River. We decided to wait our turn to cross.

**bDecided to ford the river./b**

Our train lost 2 wagons and 2 people crossing the river today.

- Zim: )  I will ford this river, and I will sit on the wagon bows so only the rest of you FOOLS will get WET! D

- JC: I cuddled Zim today! =D  I feel no repurcussions will come of this!

- Zim: *muttergrumblehisssnarl*

-Rach: I've made a make-shift arm outta my old burrito: =D

Everyone: O.o;;;;;;;;;

May 5, 1848

In good spirits today; got as far as New Santa Fe.

We tipped the wagon and lost   20 pounds of bacon; 10 pounds of cheese; 4 pounds of coffee beans; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; and various other items.

We suffered a terrible loss. b**Bast**** drowned./b  We plan to provide a proper burial.**

- JC: WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!--- wait.. Jendai's available now!! =D

- AF: NOOOOOO!!!

- Lynne: NOOOOOO!!!

- Rach: NOOOOOO!!!

- Zim: NOO-- wait.  HAHAHA!!  And other such.. noises of.. mockery.. 9.9;

- Ghost Bast: *comes up and swats Zim over the back of the head, then disappears*

- Zim: O.O;;

- JC: Jendai hold me!  Wait.. Zim needs a cuddle! =D *in heaven*

- Zim: NOOOOOOO!!!

May 6, 1848

As expected, we made it to St. Joseph Road Junction today.

-JC: ::cuddling Jendai and Zim simoatniously:: Life...is good...^.^

-Rach: ::cuddling make-shift Dib out of sacks of flour:: ^.^

- Lynne: ~.~

- Zim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- AF: Why did that chicken have to die? 9.9

May 11, 1848

Approached The Narrows today. Some people in our wagon train are very tired of the journey.

- Ghost Bast: I can lurk now! ^.^

- Jendai: Bast!?  Is that you!?

- JC: No no Jendai!  Look here!  Look here!  I know it hurts!  JC's here to help you out! =D

-Rach: ...I had to feed my burrito-arm to wolves, they were after my Dib 6.6.

- AF: .

May 12, 1848

Rach came down with a bad cold, and I decided to continue as usual.

-Rach: I had to feed my other arm to the Hobo...it was after Dib too. u.u...And I'm apparently sick...I beg to differ ~.~

-Ghost Bast: Join me Rach...join me in couch diving OBLIVION!!!!! D

-Rach:.....No....u.u

-Ghost Bast: Dib is here )

-Rach: x.X ~~~expired

-JC: 6.6;

-AF: WHHHHHHYYY?!  I LOCED THAT CHICKEN!!! ;.;

May 13, 1848

**bWe endured an extremely severe thunderstorm today./b We decided to continue as usual.**

- Lynne: =D  Storm dragons!! .... O.O .... 6.6 ... .

-Rach: I eat wagon waffles =D

-JC: You...you should be dead.

-Rach: =D...waffles...

-AF and Zim: Where did we go? ~.~;

- AF: Well, I am here wrapping up my flameys so they don't get wet.. and Zim is.. wrapping himself up so he doesn't get wet.

- Zim: I AM NOT!!!

May 17, 1848

**bFound a clean, well-formed ox skull /ba short ways from "The Coast of Nebraska"; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it.**

- Zim: We are NOT taking this.. filthy beast rock with us!!

- Ghost Bast: *possessing the skull* D

- AF: My love for food is dwindling.

- JC: That's because we have nothing but flour and bacon to eat..

- Rach: And churros =T

- Lynne: O.o  Where does she keep getting those?

May 18, 1848

Reached another prominent landmark today: Fort Kearny.

-AF: We had a HUGE party but Red got drunk and ruined everything.  Bastard...

-Zim: DUEL FIDDLES OF DOOM!!!

-AF: Oh yeah...and Zim got another fiddle...he won't stop...mutiny....O...

-JC: ::putting on puppet show for herself:: =D *in low voice* Why...why yes JC..I do love you *own voice* Oh I love you, Jendai! =*D

-Ghost Bast: O ~~apalled

-Jendai: o.O;;

May 20, 1848

Another step on the trail; today we reached b**Plum**** Creek./b**

-Rach: I think the other wagoners are wising up to me...~.~

-Wagoner:  Are those...are those my spatulas?

-Rach: Run Rach run.......O.O

-JC: ::hugging Jendai:: Oh Jendai..this feeling inside...I can't hid--*pushed into lake by unseen force:: o.O;;

-Ghost Bast: ) Mwah-ha

-Jendai: Why did I ever come on this trip? -.-;

-JC: OH DAI! ;.;  *hugs Dai*

-Jendai: STOP YOU'RE WET!!! .O!  IT BURNS!!

-AF: Burn? =D

-Lynne: *randomly* Fiddle? =D

**** (Incase you forgot…everything after this was written by me @.@; )**

May 22, 1848

**bLynne was bitten by a snake,/b and we're trying our best to continue as usual.**

-Lynne: IT HUUUUUURTS!!

-JC: ::into a tape recocrder:: I have my suspiscions that Bast is a ghost...and actually wants someone to join her in the after world...~.~

-Ghost Bast: I'm so lonely ;.; ::hugs Dai::

-Jendai: ~.~...I feel a strange yet mysterious presence enveloping me.

-AF: Don't worry Lynne, I flamed that rattler good )

-Rattler: x.X

-Rach: It...KIND OF looks like a churro...o

-Rattler: O.O;;

May 26, 1848

**bAF has a sprain./b I decided it is best to immobilize affected joint.**

-JC: DAMN YOU BAST!  DAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOOUUUU! ::buries face in Dai's chest::

-Jendai: Aren't you just encouraging her wrath more?  And when did I become a regular around here?! ~.~

-JC: Hold me ;.;

-AF: Stupid ankle!  I BLAME YOU RED!

-Red: ::still drunk back at fort Kearny:: Wha? X)

-Lynne: Awwww it's ok AF.  Fiddle music will help you recover! =D

-Zim: YES!  OF COURSE! *starts playing* )

-AF: *twitch* .O

May 29, 1848

Saw a mountain lion not far from O'Fallon's Bluffs.

-Lynne: I'm magically getting better....WHY?! .O

-Rach: I'll help you! ::poors salt in Lynne's wounds:: =D

-Lynne: O.O!!! AHHHHHHHH!

-Ghost Bast: I am REALLY not doing a good enough job of vengeance around here 6.6;

-Rach: ::eating Rattler churro and frying up Puma jacks with stolen spatulas:: And all without arms! =D!

-AF: Been...listening to fiddle music...for...past three days...must...claw off...ears...XO

-Zim: *playing still* u.u

-AF: XO-----

May 30, 1848

Duststorm today. We hope for rain. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.

-Jendy: I found some victims today...heeeheeeheee...I like victims...

-Rach: I knocked everyone unconscious and took over the group...none of them are Dib...the search continues ;.;....Churro supply running low.

May 31, 1848

-Ghost Bast: What a crock!  They all got better!  You suck!  Die already JC!

-JC: Dai already?  Don't mind if I do! ) ::huggles Dai:: Mwaha!  

-Lynne: Look!  The fiddle music benefited AF!  She's better! =D!

-AF: .O ::breaks a fiddle over her knee:: Oh that felt soooooo goood... X)---

-Zim: O.O

-Lynne: =O

-Zim: ::protects other fiddle:: O.O!  

-Rach: I saw this child who looked like Dib kind of...his internal organs are crushed now...why do they always leave me? ;.;

June 3, 1848

-Rach: UP THE HILL!  UP THE HILL!

-Dai: Wait...don't the wagons always fall over on me?

-Rach: o.o....UP THE HILL!  UP THE HILL! =D

-Ghost Bast: Maybe I can be reunited with him after all! =*D

-JC: I sense love in the air...~.~...This is not good

-AF: Aw come on!  Lets go..*secret plans to throw fiddle off when get to the top*

-Zim: *playing "Phantom" on fiddle*

-Lynne: *enraptured* ^.^

June 4, 1848

Today we have traveled 500 miles.

Happened upon a fresh grave near Ash Hollow. A reminder of the hazards we all face on the this journey.

-Rach: ~.~....That fiddle needs a name...

-Zim: WHAT?!  It's a fid-ill!  It needs no name!  u.u

-Rach: Sure it does!  Lets call it Dib! =D

-JC: No!  Let's call it Fiddly!

-Dai: Can we call it Bast? ;.;

-Ghost Bast: =D!

-JC: Lets not ~.~

-Zim: It NEEDS NO NAME! O

-Jendy: OooH!  The Hypnotizer 9000?

-Lynne: I resent that...

-AF: How about broken! O ::grabs at fiddle::

-Zim: AHH!  O.O! ::runs with fiddle::

June 7, 1848

Sore feet today, but I'll manage. b**Saw Courthouse and Jail Rocks./b**

-Dai: Someone stole my only top today! =O

-JC: ::at the top of Jail rocks:: Adios shirt! ^.^

-Zim: Once again the fid-ill is safely hidden away.  No one can defeat the mighty ZIM!

-AF: ~.~...I'm taking the fiddle out from the old chicken coop at midnight and flamey-ing it so bad )

-Rach: The flour sack Dib became a real boy today!  Oh thank you Gipetto!  Thank you Blue Fairy! =D

-Blue: ^.~ No problem Rach-o

June 8, 1848

Saw Chimney Rock, sight is most reassuring.

-Jendai: I've been walking around topless for two whole days...6.6;

-JC: These have been the happiest two days of my life! =*D

-Ghost Bast: ::slurping brain freezie:: Oh wait...vengence...6.6..

-Rach: *stolen fiddle* you have 24-hours to bring Dib into my posession and if I don't get him...one. string. at a. time .O

-Zim: MADNESS!!!!

-Lynne: Quickly!  Find something with a fat head and glue this trowel to its head! =O

June 9, 1848

Stopped at noon near Scotts Bluff and rested from our morning's labors.

Traveled past Robidoux Pass Trading Post this afternoon.

-Rach: ::snuggling "Dib":: I am SO happy ^.^333

-Jendy: *with trowel glued to head* WHY ME?!

-JC: I snuck strawberries into Dai's food and I've gotten the most scantily clad thing I own! ^.~

-Ghost Bast: I've snuck poison into JC's food...~.~...hoe...

-Dai: ::eating cluelessly:: Mmmmm...berrylicious =T

-AF: ::coming back:: (  Zim buried me up to my head back at Courthouse rock!  

-Zim: The fid-ill was in danger.  I do not regret my actions u.u

-Lynne: Play Cotton-Eyed Joe!  Cotton-Eyed Joe!  FIDDLE!!!!!! =D

June 10, 1848

**bRach came down with a bad cold,/b and I decided to continue as usual.**

-Rach: Ugh...weakened...only thing keeping me alive...is my love for Dib...x.X

-Jendy: ::using trowel in an attempt to cut self free of Rach's death grip:: O 

-JC: DAI! *crying on him* Oh Dai my poor sister is so prone to illness! ;.;!  Why?!  Whyyyyy--::suddenly pushed into river:: Wait...but there's not any water around here...6.6;

-Ghost Bast: ::cuddles Jendai:: u.u Silence

-Dai: Why do so many people love me? ~.~

-AF: ::comes back with shovel in hand:: Sweet...sweet revenge u.u

-Lynne: Zim?  Fiddle? =O

June 11, 1848

**bWe came upon a portion of the trail that was flooded, and had to try to ford through the water./b**

-Zim and Dai: AHHHHHHHH!!  WATER!!!

-Jendy: F*CK!  Why now?!  WHY NOW?! ::struggling to drench Dai::

-Rach: *feeding off "Dib" energy* I feel my health returning X)

-JC: I'll protect you D--*head suddenly being repeatedly rammed into water* x.X

-Ghost Bast: WAHAHA!  FACE MY SAME FATE...WATERY GRAVE!!! )

-Everyone Else: O.O ~~~very VERY frightened considering that it just looks JC is repeatedly slamming head into the water

-AF:...Lets ford this one MINUS a few members..~.~;;

June 14, 1848

Heard some gunfire in the distance near b**Laramie**** River./b Much concern all around.**

**bFording the river looks to be our best option./b**

We swamped the wagon in the river and lost   1 8-oz. jar of aloe vera; 14 pounds of bacon; 1 pound of coffee beans; 7 10-lb. sacks of dried beans; and various other items.

Today came to Fort John.

-JC: ::now officially frightened of water MORE so then the Irkens:: ((((O.O)))) Can't...go near water...ghosts will drown me

-AF: ~.~...I thought we forded without you

-Rach: *talking to "Dib* Our first son can be Peter...and then our second son...David! =D

-Jendy: O.O;; ::struggles more::

-Dai: AHHH!  MORE WATER!!  WHY?!?!?! .!!!!

-Zim: .!!!  ::hides in wagon:: Oh Irk...stinking water ridden PLANET

-Lynne: Hey...where's my fiddle music .O!

-Zim: ::glances at AF and hugs fiddle tighter:: ~.~;

June 15, 1848

**bToday we passed Register Cliff./b**

-AF: ::staring at cliff:: That is one REALLY ugly cliff  .O

-Dai: Still shirtless 6.6;

-JC: Dai's still shirtless ^.^

-Ghost Bast: Still pissed (

-Rach: I got to first base with Dib! =D=D=D=D=D

-Jendy: ::has quit trying to free self and has just tried to stab self to death:: x.X please...kill me...

-Zim: I'm considering taking up the trombone...9.9

-Lynne: .O...What?!

-AF: =D!  ::applauds Zim's discision::

-Lynne: .O WHAT?!

June 18, 1848

Today we drove our wagons and teams past Ayers Natural Bridge.

-JC: I've declared today: NATIONAL CUDDLE DAY!! =D!

-Dai: O.o...that is the WORST day I have ever heard of...

-Zim: ::practicing trombone:: ~.~;

-Lynne: TRAITOR!!! O!

-Zim: ::starts playing "Phantom" on trombone:: =) 

-Lynne: .O!  AHHHHHH!!!!!!

AF: I think I miss the fiddle ~.~

-Ghost Bast: ::playing poker with dead pioneers::  I was just thinking...you know..maybe you could...oh..steal her soul or something

-Ghost Pioneer: If you win this hand u.u

-Ghost Bast: SWEET!

June 20, 1848

Commenced early today; saw North Platte River.

Decided to ford the river.

-Rach: ::shoving book in AF's face:: Marry us! ::cuddling Jendy::

-Jendy: ._. ~~shell of a man

-AF: Um..I don't think I'm certified to do that.....O

-JC: National Cuddle Day continues! =D ::cuddles Zim and Dai::

-Zim: I thought you didn't like me .O

-JC: You're cuddly =)---

-Dai: -.-; Yeah cuddling...great...what else is new?

-Lynne: ::sobbing:: How dare he!  THE FIDDLE!  ;.;

June 21, 1848

We lost   3 pounds of bacon; 1 10-lb. sack of dried beans; 1 5-lb. sack of dried vegetables; 1 10-lb. sack of flour; and various other items when our wagon became swamped in the river.

Made an early start this morning; passed Mormon Ferry Trading Post.

Found ourselves at Emigrant Gap this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty.

-Rach: :;cough cough:: Why am I eternily unhealthy?! .O

-Jendy: x.X...::trowel falls off:: 6.6...

-Rach: 6.6...

-JC: 6.6...

-AF: 6.6...

-Lynne: FIDDLE?!  *SOB* ;.;

-Zim: ::playing "76 Trombones":: =)

-Ghost Bast: Hey...I can see her rage aura...

-Rach: 6.6....o.o....(.....O!!!!!!!

-Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

June 22, 1848

Today our eyes were greeted with the sight of Willow Springs.

-Jendy: Half the party is dead...I'm not a weak evil plushie but...but OH IRK THE BLOOD!  THE BLOOD!  I barely got here in time.  Please, if anyone finds this, I have a son and a wife!  DON'T LET LITTLE BINXY GROW UP WITHOUT HIS DADDY HAVING BEEN AVENGED!  Please kill the girl who did this to us her--

-Rach: YOU!  NOT DIB THING!

-Jendy: MERCY!  MERCY!!!

-Rach: MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK! 

-Jendy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

June 23, 1848

The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to Independence Rock.

Arrived at Devil's Gate today.

-Rach: I alone am the survivor after that horrible bear attack...~.~....yeah...bear.  I'm sure I'll be able to make it.  Just have to pick up the pieces and such u.u

-AF: O.O...::lying on back in the middle of Willow Springs:: Are...are we dead?

-Lynne: I think so...but..pain .!  

-JC: We made it!  DAI WE MADE IT! =D!

-Dai: ::smouldering in the spring:: x.X...Rose....bud....

-JC: =O

-Zim: ::also burning:: x.X

-Lynne: You will take up fiddle again won't you? u.u

-Zim: Yes....x.x;

June 24, 1848

Had a bit of a run-in with another wagon party today near Split Rock, but we patched up our differences before nightfall.

-Rach: It's a lonely life for a widow...A hard and lonely life u.u

-Zim: You'd think she'd notice us...~.~

-JC: Poor Dai-y Wai-y.  I'll tak care of you ouchies! ^.^ ::bandaging Dai::

-Dai: x.X;

-Ghost Bast: I'm going to have to have those ghosts make Rach go crazy again...~.~

-Lynne: ::stomping trombone:: HAHAHAHAHA!  TAKE THIS BRASS SECTION!

-AF: ::coming up behind Rach with cholroform:: =d

-Rach: -.-...o.o My slasher sense is tingling...

June 25, 1848

Today we reached Three Crossings.

Reached Sweetwater River. Strangely beautiful country.

Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.

-AF: Ahhhh back in control. u.u

-Rach: ::chloroformed in the back:: 9.6...

-Zim: ::playing the fiddle again:: Oh...ouch oh er...it hurts....

-Lynne: Those aren't the lyrics to "The Devil Went Down to Georgia"!

-Zim: No...no they aren't...u.u..

-Lynne: o.o...-.-...o.o....-.-...o.o;

-Ghost Bast: This is so boring!  Nobody dies, I'm all alone...I make a shitty ghost! (

-Ghost Jendy: O.O...The horrors I have seen.

-Ghost Bast: ~.~;...Thats it...I'm posessing a mule.

June 26, 1848

Found some quicksand ahead. I decided to continue as usual.

We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.

-Rach: ::tied in the back:: All I wanted was a little love ;.;

-AF: *like wise old hero of the west* No my friend...all you wanted was a fat headed boy...and all it got you was pain and misery...for shame u.u

-JC: Aw come on Dai-y Wai-y Baby Waby.  Don't you want to eaty-weaty?

-Dai: Shoot-y Woot-y me...x.X

-Bast Mule: Hee-haw *translation* I did it!  Woo!  Now to kick the living CRAP out of JC!  FOR MY MAN!! --===O 

-Lynne: ::turning trombone into brass fiddle:: =d 

June 27, 1848

Just heard that there's quicksand ahead. Looks like we'll continue as usual.

The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.

Heard news of a murder and hanging last night near Ice Spring Slough. Enough to send shivers down one's spine.

-Ghost Jendy: YES!  I'm a ghost!!  Now to do all the things I wanted to do!  TO DAI'S THROAT!! *tries to cram self down Dai's throat and just ends up fading through to other side of Dai:: o.O;; NOOOOOO!!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME YUSAMI?!  WHHHHYYYYYY?!?!?!

-Yusami: You were modled after Jendai...what kind of luck did you THINK you would get? u.u

-Jendy: =O

June 28, 1848

The dust from other wagons has gotten bad.  We decided to continue as usual.

-Bast Mule: ::stomping after JC:: YES!  SUFFER! *translation* HAAAAWW!  D!!

-JC: DAI SAVE ME!!!! =O!!!

-Dai: ^.^ Bye-y Wye-y

-JC: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?! .!

-Dai: Aw...aw jeez .! ::gets up:: Why do females have to cry?

-AF: Why has Bob gone SO insane...=(

-Zim: ::sleeping:: -.- zzzzzz

-Lynne: 6.6; ~~~lost

-AF: ~.~....People SLEEP on this trip?

-Rach: ::chewing on ropes:: B....Mus bee fwee ::through teeth::

June 29, 1848

The dust from other wagons has gotten bad.  We decided to continue as usual.

-JC: Dai you're my savior! ::huggle huggle::

-Dai: Yes...I know -.-;

-Bast Mule: ::tied up behind wagon:: F*CK DAMN HELL MOTHER F*CKIN' F*CK F*CK SHIT! *translation* Ha Haw.

-Rach: Bite my ropes free and I'll give you a carrot =)

-Bast Mule: o.O;

-AF: Am I the only one who CARES about going west?!

-Lynne: AF...why are we going west in the first place?

-AF: Well obviously its u.u....O.O

-Zim: 9.9....AF? ::poke poke::

-AF: O.O ~~~world shattered

June 30, 1848

The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.

Nooned near Final Sweetwater River Crossing.

Fording the river looks to be our best option.

-Jendy: My plan is almost complete...soon my evil will reign supreme ) ::picks up bucket and rams it repeatedly into Dai's head:: HAHAHAHAHA!

-Dai: Ah!  Oh!  GAH!  .O! 

-JC: POSESSED BUCKET!!!  Where's Aubri when you need him?!

-Aubri: *making some sort of weapon by himself back at home* ^.^

-Rach: ::patting Bast Mule:: Yes yes my mule of the night...now that We are both free we shall have our revenge!!! )

-Mule Bast: I want hay 6.6;

July 1, 1848

We were inconvenienced by a serious thunderstorm. We chose to continue as usual.

The mosquitoes on this stretch of the trail are most bothersome. We will continue.

The dust from other wagons has gotten bad.  We decided to continue as usual.

Enjoyed a cup of coffee with Mr. Lumare today at noon near South Pass.

Passed some time near Pacific Springs.

-Mule Bast: ::grazing:: ^.^ Life as a mule is fun!

-Lynne: ::playing brass fiddle:: ^.^ OooooOoOoh...so wrong....

-Zim: ::trying to out fiddle her:: .O!

-Dai: I'm fine now JC...please go away now 9.9;

-JC: But...but...but you need me!  You're injured!

-Dai: I'm fine .!

-JC: But you just got repeatedly beaten by a posessed bucket. ;.;

-Dai: . I'm......fine...

-Ghost Jendy: ::eating some of the 350 pounds of bacon:: =T How has all this goodness gone to waste?

-AF: O.O...why ARE we going west?!

July 2, 1848

Today we reached South Platte River.

Fording the river looks to be our best option.

**bLynne has a concussion./b We're going to continue as usual.**

Near Dry Sandy, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances.

Saw "Parting of the Ways", sight is most reassuring.

-Lynne: My...my head...suddenly...suddenly I realize...fiddles are stupid.  Who's up for some ZaDr? =D

-Zim: O.O ::antenna falls of::

-JC: o.O...I think we need to get her to a hospital...

-Rach: ::grazing:: ^.^

-Bast Mule: ~.~...*in mule* Did YOU get a concussion?

-AF: O.O...no...no really WHY are we going west?!?!?!

July 3, 1848

Today our eyes were greeted with the sight of b**Haystack Butte./b**

-Rach: 6.6...I have less and less of a point...I think I'll spork my initials into this cliffy thingy! =D ::gets spork::

-Lynne: *fixing trombone into base guitar* ::singing:: I wanna f*ck you like an animal...I wanna feel you from the inside out.  I wanna f*ck you like an animal ^.^ Gee...I wonder where Red is right now.  I miss him so much...he is MAD hot

-Zim: O.O.......::other antenna falls off::

-AF: Ok I'm turning this whole thing around!  There is just TOO much wrong with this trip!

-Dai: Um, we should probably get Lynne to a hospital this is serious.

July 4, 1848

**bIt is Independence Day and we're going to continue./b**

-Ghost Jendy: ::bringing fireworks from the future ture ture:: =D...::puts them in Jendai's pants:: )

-Dai: ~.~...Explosives are floating into my slacks? 6.6;

-JC: FIREWORKS! =D

-Rach: ::rolls around on the ground:: It's the fooooooouuurth...I'm making chiiiiiiicken.  I want a chuuuuuuuro ^.^

-AF: How ya holdin' up Lynne?

-Lynne: I'm blazin' yo ^.~.  Did you see that hot guy back there?  Oh man I would sooooooo sleep with him.

-AF: o.O; MEDIC!!! 

July 5, 1848

**bAF is suffering from thirst,/B and I've decided to continue as usual.**

Arrived at Green River, despite some "help" from Nicholas J. Tillman.

Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.

-Bast Mule: ::nuzzling Dai:: *in mule* I love you so much...so very much.  Kill that evil JC 

-Dai: Awww such a cute mule ^.^

-JC: There's something so very off about this animal...~.~

-AF: So...thirsty XP

-Zim: O.O...I...I think...I...Lyn?

-Lynne: ::taking  a swig of alcohol:: 'Sup homie?

-Zim: What...happened to you?! O.O!!

-Lynne: Never been better baby ^.~

-Zim: ::hides behind AF:: MAKE HER MAKE SENSE!

-AF: Need....water....XP

-Lynne: *offers beer* ^.~ 

-AF: O.o;; ::drives faster::

July 6, 1848

Passed the thousand mile mark today!

**bThis morning it was very foggy./b We decided to continue as usual.**

-AF: What the F*ck?!  Why do things go so VERY wrong?!

-JC: No time to talk!  You're online! ::stampede::

-AF: o.O;   

July 7, 1848

We ran short of water and I am suffering from thirst. We will continue as usual.

Today we saw Branley Pass. What a sight!

Today came to Emigrant Spring.

-AF: I'm so alone...6.6...mostly because I'm aparently online right now and JC can't get away from the stinking comp! .!

-Dai: I'm still here! =D...and Topless 6.6;

-Bast Mule: ::nuzzles Dai's bare chest:: ^.^3

July 8, 1848

From our guidebook, estimated we would reach West End of the Sublette Cutoff today, and sure enough, there it was!

-JC: ::pushing Bast Mule:: Why is this thing always after my Dai?! O

-Dai: MY Dai? ~.~

-Bast Mule: THING?! O ::bites JC's head::

-JC: AH!  MY BRAIN! .O!

-Zim: Lyn...you've become so...so...so...not...Lyn like.

-Lynne: ::wearing shades and boa:: Whachoo talkin' bout G?

-Zim: There is no medical medicine that can fix this...this needs the FID-ILLING MIGHT OF ZIM!!

-Rach: *dib-like* How would that help a concussion?

-Zim: I'm sorry I lost my antenna in the war, I can't hear you u.u

-Rach: You didn't lose it in a war...~.~

July 9, 1848

Confounded mosquitoes! There's no end to them! We'll continue.

We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Thomas Fork.

Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.

-Zim: ::playing fiddle like never before:: Must....cure Lyn...

-Lynne: *hypotized* Fiddle...o.o...NO FIDDLE IS STUPID!  Synthetic drums!  Synthetic drums! .!!!

-Zim: ::plays harder:: Succumb....O!!!  ZIM DEMANDS IT!!

-Lynne: Fid...fiddles? o.o

-AF: ::leaning back:: Well...I suppose this is better then hearing her sing "Baby Got Back" all the time 9.9;

-Dai: ::riding Bast Mule:: ^.^

-Bast Mule: =*D

-JC: ~.~ Think we're running low on rations how 'bout some mule meat

July 10, 1848

We have been traveling for 100 days, today.

We tipped the wagon and lost   33 pounds of bacon; 1 pound of coffee beans; 1 10-lb. sack of dried beans; 1 5-lb. sack of dried vegetables; and various other items.

**bAF has internal injuries./b I hope to make patient comfortable.**

Today we saw Smith's Trading Post. How sublime it appears by moonlight.

-AF: AHHHH! I've appeared to have suffered internal injuries!  YOU BASTARDS!  YOU DID THIS TO ME!

-Dai: =D! ::does a little "I-can't-believe-the-wagon-didn't-tip-over-on-me" jig"" (o.o) (o.o) 

-JC: AF!  Oh no!  CURSE YOU RED!  CURRRRRSE YOOOOOUU!

-Red: *Back at...wait...wait no this time it really is his fault:: o.o;

-Rach: ::grabbing Lynne:: Use your powers of tree...sucky...to person..make healy...powers..o.o;

-Lynne: ~.~....::goes away from Rach to heal AF::

-Zim: Lyn is Lyn...Victory for ZIM!

July 11, 1848

**bAF has internal injuries./b I hope to administer laudanum.**

-AF: XO--- Way to heal Lynne!

-Lynne: *shrugging* I gave it my all u.u

-JC: ::reading opposite page:: What the hell is Laudanum? .O

-Dai: ::talking with Bast Mule:: You...you remind me so much of my old lover 6.6

-Bast Mule: o.o ::doesn't know whether to be insulted or overjoyed::

-Ghost Jendy: Damnitall...Bast was right!  This was fun for a little bit...but now this is just boring!  I think I'll posess Rach.  She has little purpose too.

-Rach: My slasher sense is going wild again! O.O;

July 13, 1848

**bSaw eagles today near Soda Springs./b What majestic creatures!**

-Zim: Poor...poor AF...the REMEDY OF FIDDLE WILL SAVE YOU! ::plays "76 Trombones" on fiddle::

-Lynne: *enjoying* Damn its good to be back.

-AF: I think my stomach turned into a fine paste just now 6.6;

-JC: Don't worry!  Love will save you! ::runs over to AF:: =D ::then turns and hugs Dai:: Live vicariously through our love ^.^

-AF and Dai: *twitch* .O

-Rach: Those eagles...they...they make me want to soar!  To change my ways!  I want to help people!  No more churros I--::Ghost Jendy leaps into her body:: 

-Posessed Rach: @.@ I am da Devil

July 14, 1848

**bTerrible fog during the early part of the day./b We chose to continue as usual.**

-JC: I'm getting REALLY scared of Rach o.o;;

-Posessed Rach: *choking Dai* You stole everything from me! @.@

-Dai: x.X!  

-Bast Mule: O ::stomping in Rach's kneecaps::

-Rach: YOU RUINED THE PUREST LOVE OF THE PLUSHIE!!! O ::ignoring pain::

-AF: ~.~ She seems fine to me...

-JC: She's killing my love...;.;

-Zim: ::shivers, taped-on antenna going crazy:: Oooh...I don't like this fog...ghosts...O.O;;

-AF: You...you sense ghosts?  A LITTLE LATE ZIM!!! O

July 19, 1848

For a time today we feared we were lost. We were much relieved to find ourselves at an identifiable location, Fort Hall.

-Zombies: ::popping out of the ground:: Rargh!  ^.6

-Zim: O.O....ZOMBIES!!!!!

-JC: AHHH!! ::throws Rach at the Zombies:: SACRIFICE!!!

-Zombies: Brains! =D! ::run to Rach...stop...stare at her..:: =(...*walk towards the others* Brains...=*G

-Posessed Rach: @.@;;

-Dai: You...you just sacrificed your own sister?! O

-JC: ::throwing Bast Mule at them:: Wha? o.o

July 21, 1848

We found some wild fruit and decided to stop and gather fruit.

We gathered 14 pounds.

Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to American Falls.

-AF: I'm slowly getting better! =D!  Internal organs reguardless!

-Lynne: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!  They're going to EAT us!!!

-Zombies: *singing* It's close to miiiiidnight!  Something evil's lurkin' in the daaaark. =D!!!

-JC: DAI, FOR THE LOVE OF IRK YOU BETTER SAVE MY ASS! 

-Dai: I can NOT believe you sacraficed your own sister O

-JC: Look...it was in the past.  I'm sure it's what she would have wanted u.u

-Posessed Rach: ::joining zobies:: Finally...a family who loves me =*D

-Zombies: Brains....@.@

July 22, 1848

**bAF suffered a concussion./b We're trying to administer laudanum.**

-AF: I...I think G-d hates me...o.o;

-Dai: =D!  I think you caught all my bad luck! ^.^!!! ::attempts to rub more bad luck off on her:: :d

-AF: O.o;;

-Bast Mule: ::racing after Zombies:: D

-Zombies: ---=====O.O AHHH!  POSESSED MULE!!!

-Bast Mule: HAHAHA!  FLEE!! D 

-Zombies: ::throw Rach at Bast Mule:: SACRAFICE!

-Posessed Rach: I'm so unloced ;.;

-Lynne: Where did Zim go? ~.~

-Zim: ::hiding in the wagon:: They were good soldiers in their day...it will sadden me greatly to lose them. u.u;;

July 23, 1848

**bThe animals are so exhausted they can't continue./b We plan to stop and rest awhile.**

-AF: Poor Bob! =O

-Bast Mule: x.X So...tired....kicked...too much ass...

-JC: Poor widdle muley =(...::locks and loads shot gun:: Well you know what they say about a mule in pain. u.u

-Lynne: Isn't that about horses? 

-JC: ::pats Lynne:: Poor uncultured child u.u ::aims at Bast Mule:: 

-Dai: NO!  Don't kill my mule! =O

-Posessed Rach: ::sob sob:: Why they no loce...wait..I'm not really Rach...I'm Jendy!  It's not you they don't loce!  It's your host body! =D ::self confidenced returned::

-Inner Rach: ;.; 

July 24, 1848

Mr. and Mrs. Billings came by for a visit today near Raft River; had a very nice chat.

Decided to ford the river.

Nooned late today not far from California Trail Junction.

-Zim: ::poking head out:: What?  Oh the Zombies are gone?  Oh well yes!  Frightened away by the AMAZING prowess of ZIM no doubt! u.u

-Lynne: What kind of "amazing prowess" do you have hiding in the wagon. 9.9;

-Zim: ::pats her head:: Poor uncultured child u.u

-Dai: ::protecting Bast Mule:: This is my mule JC!  Don't kill my mule! =*O

-JC: Well....give me a kiss and maybe I won't ^.~

-Dai: .O

-Bast Mule: O!!! ::ravages JC:: O!

-JC: O.O!!! AHHHHHH!!

July 28, 1848

Saw an empty wagon abandoned on the trail today near Caldron Linn. If it could talk, what stories it might tell!

-JC: x.X ::in medical trouble::

-Dai: Muley...muley how could you! =O

-Bast Mule: u.u *in mule* It had to be done. 

-Lynne: Hey...how come when I get a concussion I start talking like some kind of *shudder* slut and when AF gets one nothing happens.

-AF: Oh come on Lynne!  *hug* Don't feel bad!  I almost died ok =) ::decides not to tell Lynne about the super-powers:: 9.9;

-Lynne: Yeah, you did...*hugs back now pleased* ^.^

-AF: o.o;

July 31, 1848

Our wagon tipped over. We lost   6 pounds of bacon; 1 10-lb. sack of dried beans; 2 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit; 1 10-lb. sack of flour; and various other items.

Heard news of a murder and hanging last night near Rock Creek. Enough to send shivers down one's spine.

Decided to ford the river.

-JC: Oh..ouch it hurts ;.; Take care of me Dai!  Nurse me back to health.

-Dai: This is getting really old you know that -.-;

-JC: Marry me! =*D

-Bast Mule: ::now tied up in the back, bound like Hannibal Lecter:: ;.;

-Posessed Rach: ::sneaking up with chloroform behind Dai:: Soon, I shall have...my...revenge...)

-Dai: -.-.....-.o...My slasher sense...oh wait...6.6...

August 1, 1848

We endured an extremely b**severe thunderstorm today./b We decided to continue as usual.**

-AF: Man...what is this the 6th thunder storm?! .O!  Why can't we have some snow or something...always thund--

-JC: DAI!  DAI'S GONE!!! .!  MY LIFE IS OVER!!

-AF: WHAT?!

-JC: I think Rach took him!  OH WHY OH WHY DIDN'T THE ZOMBIES KEEP HER?! .!!!

-Bast Mule: *in mule* Dai!  My love!  I shall save you! ::races in a valient attempt to save him but then chokes at the end of the rope:: XO!

-Zim: We MUST find him!  He is one of only two people I can stand on this trip! 

-JC: I'm the second right! =D

-Lynne and Zim: ~.~;

August 2, 1848

-Posessed Rach: HAHAHAHAHAA!  I HAVE YOU NOW! D

-Dai: Come on!  I'm not even IN this  story!!! =O!!

-Posessed Rach: Hey if it weren't for the body I was in right now I wouldn't be here either u.u;

-AF: ::pointing:: They're on the rocks!  Kill her! O!!

-Posessed Rach: I'm a him! O

-Everyone stops: o.O; You are?

-JC: 6.6; This sure explains a lot...

-Dai: ~.~ ::inches away from Rach::

-Inner Rach: ::slaps forehead:: I'm never going to live this one down .! 

August 5, 1848

**bWe came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  (By the way guys…this goes on for eternity…damn those mother f*ckin rocks!!! .!!!)/b**

Author: OH

August 6, 1848

We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: MY

August 7, 1848

We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: G-D

August 8, 1848

We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: THIS

August 9, 1848

Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: MUST

August 10, 1848

Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: BE

August 11, 1848

Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: THE

August 12, 1848

Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: 7TH

August 13, 1848

Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: CIRCLE

August 14, 1848

We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: OF

August 15, 1848

Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.

We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: HELL

August 16, 1848

We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: SOMEONE

August 17, 1848

We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: SAVE

August 18, 1848

We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: ME

August 19, 1848

Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.

Author: PLEASE!!! .!

August 20, 1848

Broke a wagon axle today. We will have to try to repair it.

We were unable to make the repair.

We were able to replace it from supplies.

-AF: ::pats Dai:: Well its good to have you back old buddy u.u

-JC: ::hugging him:: Yeah!  If it weren't for that plot hole back there you'd've probably been killed and Rach would never be back to normal =D

-Rach: ::chomping on churro:: I am posession free ^.~

-Ghost Jendy: And although I have been mysteriously defeated in a manner that you will never know I will still run free and wreak inumerable amounts of mischief when things get dull ^.^

-Dai: o.O; Wha...what?

August 21, 1848

Passed some time near Kanaka Rapids.

Reached another prominent landmark today: Thousand Springs.

Saw eagles today near Upper Salmon Falls. What majestic creatures!

-Lynne: Where have I been for the past 2 or 3 entries? o.o;

-JC: Duh!  You've been making out with Zim!!  He's been absent too you know u.u

-Zim and Lynne: .O!  WHAT?!

-AF: *to JC* Do you LIKE pissing people off?

-JC: What do you mean? ::Lynne and Zim attacking JC in the background O:: o.o

-Rach: ::sniffing flowers:: It's good to be free! =D

-Dai: You...you're a man? o.o;

-Rach: .O!

August 23, 1848

Traveled past Three Islands this afternoon.

-AF: Hey!  I'm all back to perfect health and all after a twisted ankle, internal bleeding, AND a concussion! =D

-JC: ::into tape recorder from before:: I have reason to believe AF has some sort of magical entity on her side or at least that she's stealing the health from the rest of the group ~.~

-Dai: *talking to Bast Mule* Stomp...stomp...Yes you say?  I have met you before.

-Bast Mule: ::communicating through pounding hooves:: =D!!

-JC: ::drags Dai away:: Damn mule...

 -Bast Mule: *thinking* I shoulda posessed a person ~.~;

August 24, 1848

Had a bit of a run-in with another wagon party today near Snake River, but we patched up our differences before nightfall.

Decided to ford the river.

Our train lost 1 wagon and 2 people crossing the river today.

We tipped the wagon and lost   23 pounds of bacon; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; 1 10-lb. sack of dried beans; 4 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit; and various other items.

*~*~*~MEANWHILE~*~*~*

-Aubri: ::slams the door open upstairs:: IT'S DONE!!  IT--hey...hey where the hell is everyone? o.O;;

-Tabby: I 'unno ::shrugs and continues playing Parchesi with Mr. Peebuls::

-Aubri: ~.~...I could swear Jendai was here not too long ago

-GIR: HE 'SPLODED! =D

-Tabby, Aubri, & Mr. Peebuls: O.o;;

-Ghost Jendy (mysteriously home for this one Meanwhile): ::outside carrying fire wood:: ^.^ *singing* Burn Mother f*cker burn...

-T, A, & Mr. P: O.O;;

August 25, 1848

**bSaw buzzards circling today not too far from Hot Springs./b If I were superstitious, I'd call it a bad omen.**

-AF: *reading other page* I saw buzzards the other day...~.~....But I'm not worried =D!  I never die!  MWAHAHAHAHA!!

-JC: Dai? =D

-Bast Mule: Man...it sucks being a mule!  No one talks to you and they just ignore me! (  Why can't anyone else die this freaking sucks!

-JC: Dai? =D

-Bast Mule: How the hell did she understand me? ~.~...I should kill her and make her join me too...at least she wouldn't have Dai...and I wouldn't be so alone 6.6

-Other Mule: *in mule* Hi Baby ^.~

-Bast Mule: o.O!!

August 26, 1848

Saw a mountain lion not far from Register Rock.

-Lynne: AGAIN!  I disappear for another 3 entries! O!  It's like I'm not here at all!

-Zim: ::is widdling more band instruments:: It gives me time for my craft.  You should enjoy it Lyn. u.u

-Lynne: o.O; When did you take up widdling?

-Zim: Second entry u.u

-Lynne: O.o;;

-Other Mule: ::bringing flowers over:: You know...you're not like all the other mules.  You're so...different ^.^33

-Bast Mule: o.O; Uh...I'm taken

-Dai: Hey!  My mule got a mate ^.^

-JC: His owner has one too ^.~

-Dai: -.-; You don't quit do you?

August 27, 1848

Made it to Bonneville Point.

-Zim: ::has created an entire orechestra and is now handing out instruments:: =D!!  Here Lyn, you get the fiddle.  Jendai, you may have the harp, AF here is a clarinet...thing for you.  I have the trombone and hey...hey where's Rach?

-Everyone: ::shrugs:: I 'unno

-Rach: ::back at Snake River:: o.o; 

-Zim: Eh.  And here this tuba is for you JC...u.u

-JC: 6.6; Tuba?  Why tuba?

-Zim: It involves both your mouth and arms to play it...9.9;;

-JC: Oh...well..ow!  Hey!  It wasn't sanded very well! I got a splinter ;.;

-Zim: Oh really?  I didn't know...9.9; 

August 28, 1848

We found some wild vegetables and decided to stop and gather vegetables.

We gathered 34 pounds.

-Zim: u.u *leading orchestra* 

-Everyone: ::ignoring him:: u.u

-Zim: Hey...hey!  Why is the AMAZING ZIIIIIIM BEING IGNORRRRED?!

-AF: I hate the clarinet! O

-Zim: LEARN TO LOVE IT! O

-JC: My tuba hurts my mouth. ;.;

-Zim: PLAY  THROUGH THE PAIN!! O

-Lynne: ::hugging fiddle:: ^.^

-Zim: Um...o.o;...Stop being content and start playing .O

-Dai: This harp has no strings 6.6;

-Zim: ::shrugs:: What do you want?  Miracles? u.u;

-Dai: 6.6;

August 31, 1848

Traded 1 ox for 1 spare wagon axle.

-Zim: COME ON PEOPLE!  IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS!  WHY ARE YOU NOT MAKING BEAUTIFUL MUUUUUUS-AC?!

-AF: I'm so TIRED of playing all the time -.- Can't we sleep?

-Zim: NO SLEEPING!! O

-JC: ::mouth full of splinters:: ;.; The pain...

-Dai: My harp is posessed! .O

-Ghost Jendy: Thats right kids!  It's me! ;D ::ramming into Dai::

-Zim: NONSENSE!  How dare you insult the harp made by ZIM!

-Lynne: ::patting fiddle:: Must not ruin its fiddley beauty =O---

-Other Mule: *Mule Poetry* =D

-Bast Mule: Please leave ~.~;

September 1, 1848

One of our wagon axles broke, and I decided to trade for a replacement.

-Lynne: -.-....-.o Hey!  Wait a minute...THERE HASN'T BEEN FIDDLE FOR OVER 5 DAYS! O!

-Zim: You haven't been playing Lyn u.u;  If you'd play you'd have fid-ill.  Now everyone!  76 TROMBONES LED THE BIG PARA--

-Lynne: ::enraged:: NO!  YOU PLAY FIDDLE NOW! ::ramming widdled fiddle (it rhymes =D) into Zim's arms:: O!!!

-Zim: Ye...yes ma'am O.O;

-Others: HOORAY!! =D!

-Lynne: YOU! ::pointing to Dai:: YOU PLAY OTHER FIDDLE! ::rams brass fiddle into Dai's arms::

-Dai: B-but I don't know how to! 

-Lynne: .O! *twitch* 

-Dai: 6.6 And didn't you make this into a base guitar or some--

-Lynne: PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O!!!

-Dai: O.O!!

September 2, 1848

We found some wild fruit and decided to stop and gather fruit.

We gathered 9 pounds.

-Dai & Zim: ::both playing fiddle:: O.O;;

-All: O.O;;; ::frightened of Lynne::

-Lynne: ^____^ Bliiiiiiissss 

-JC: ::whispering to AF:: How is Dai doing so well?  Has he ever even TOUCHED a fiddle before?

-AF: ::shrugs::

-Dai: ::thinking:: If I think it I can play it if I think it I can play it O.O;;

-Other Mule: You know...maybe we got off on the wrong hoof.  My name is Brendan.  What's yours?

-Bast Mule: Oh I'm Get-the-hell-away-from-me-I-belong-to-Dai u.u;

-Brendan: Is that Italian? =D *clueless*

September 3, 1848

We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Fort Boise.

Saw an empty wagon abandoned on the trail today near Final Snake River Crossing. If it could talk, what stories it might tell!

Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.

-Rach: ::panting:: Oh....my...G-d was that one crazy adventure -.-;  You guys will never believe this bu--

-Lynne: ::sits Rach down:: SIT DOWN, WOMAN!  FIDDLE IS PLAYING! O

-Rach: But...but I found an inter-dimentianal rift that takes us straight to Oregon.  It's right--

-Lynne: FIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!! O!!!!

-Rach: O.O;

September 4, 1848

Sore feet today, but I'll manage. Saw East Cow Hollow.

-Lynne: ::breathes a sigh of relief:: I believe this makes up for those few days that we all went fiddle-less doesn't it? ^.^

-Others: ::to afraid to speak:: O.O;

-Lynne: ^.^....^.o....o.o....( Isn't iiiiiittttt? 

-Others: *ad-lib* Yes/ Oh yeah/ Heh heh, that was a rough few days/ Whew you sure saved us Lynne ^.^;;;

-Lynne: ^.^333

-Zim & Dai: ::arms throbbing:: O.O;;;.....-.-! ::fall back unconscious::

JC: DAI! ::runs over and catches him:: Poor Dai! =O ::Lets Zim fall::

-Zim: x.X;

September 6, 1848

Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Givens Hot Springs.

-AF: LYNNE!  Don't you realize that you just knocked out your fiddle player!  Now how is he supposed to play for you?! O

-Lynne: He will play u.u ::eeriely confident::

-Zim: ::he...he may be dead, folks! =O!::

-JC: ::cuddling Dai:: Poor baby! .!

-Dai: ::blissful unconsciousness::

-JC: I shall protect you my love u.u ::hugs him...not noticing harp repeatedly smacking Dai still:: u.u;

-Dai: .!!!

-Bast Mule: That hoe!  She's stealing my man! O

-Brendan: ::blocking her:: I know some fun games! =D

-Bast Mule: .O!!!!!

September 7, 1848

-Dai: ::has regainned consciousness:: -.-; *must not let JC know I'm awake*

-JC: Poor baby! ;.;!  I shall awaken you my sweet one u.u ::leans down to kiss him::

-Dai: AHHH!  I'm up!  I'm up!! .O!!

-JC: But...but I didn't even touch you yet! =O!

-Dai: Uh...uh...you're just that good u.u;;;

-JC: =D ~~splintery grin

-Zim: Oooohh....  The great PAIN Zim feeeeeels! 

-Lynne: ::puts fiddle in his arms:: Glad you're up?  Feel ok?  Play now! =D

-Zim: O.o;;

September 8, 1848

Sang and told stories around the noon campfire near Castle Butte.

-Zim: Lyn...I am in no condition to play the fid-ill u.u ::gestures to arms which have swelled to almost twice their size...so their about almost as thick as a pencil 9.9;::

-Lynne: Oh, but I bet you'd have time to play the trombone! ( ::turning back on Zim::

-Zim: No!  No I couldn't play that either! =O

-Lynne: Admit it!   Admit you love the trombone more then the fiddle!  Just say it and get it out there! O!

-Zim: NO!  No its not like that! =O!!

-AF: ::eating popcorn:: =T This is better then the movies.

-Rach: Mm-hmm =I *only here because I keep forgetting her .O!*

September 9, 1848

Played cards with Mr. Tillman today while nooning near Bruneau River. I suspect he cheats.

Fording the river looks to be our best option.

-Brendan: ;.; Look babe.  We need to talk.  This relationship has become...well strainned....

-Bast Mule: .O Relationship?!

-Brendan: This is all just give, give, give.  Never recieve.  When is Brendan going to get his turn, baby?  When? =O

-Bast Mule: Relationship?! .O You don't even know my name!

-Brendan: Always changing the subject!  Look Baby, you have some issues you need to work out ok?  I need some time to think. u.u ::trots off::

-Bast Mule: o.O

-AF: Damn...this is good too! =T

-Rach: Mm-hmm =I

September 10, 1848

Duststorm today. We hope for rain. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.

Today we saw Bruneau Sand Dunes. How sublime it appears by moonlight.

-Lynne: Thats it!  Until you can love only one instrument I don't want to look at your face!  You have to choose and then maybe I can see you again u.u ::walks away...comes back and breaks the trombone over her knee and leaves again:: u.u;

-Zim: o.o;

-Brendan: I'm sorry, this just isn't working out...I...I've found another. u.u

-Bast Mule: What? .O

-Brendan: You're too idealistic?  Crushing on some green skinned out of our species weirdo?  Sorry that is just too weird.  Later u.u ::goes and starts nuzzling Rach:: Hey Baby ^.~

September 12, 1848

Arrived at Three Islands today.

-Dai: Hey...I can move my pinky! =D

-Lynne: Good!  Then you will play the fiddle instead of He-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named u.u

-Dai: Um...you mean Zi--

-Lynne: ::holding up hand:: He-who-will-NOT-be-named u.u;

-Zim: I'm right over her--

-Lynne: I thought I heard something...9.9...like the call of a wild BETRAYER! O!

-Dai: 9.9; ::picks at the fiddle with his pinky:: .O *attempts playing*

-Lynne: THATS AWFUL!  O! ::takes the fiddle away:: 

-Dai: ;.;

September 13, 1848

It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual.

We found some wild vegetables and decided to stop and gather vegetables.

We gathered 36 pounds.

-Rach: *to us* Guys!  Lookit my cute muley! =D

-Brendan: *to mule friends* Guys!  Lookit my cute girly! =D

-Bast Mule: This is so f*cked up! .O

-Mule 1: *to Bast* Man, you really missed out on Brendan

-Mule 2: Yeah he really was one hell of a catch u.u

-Bast Mule: Well he was kind of--Wait!  No!  O!

-Zim: ::trying to move arms:: Must....win back...only person...standable...:d ::arm falls off:: O.O;....;.;

-JC: I got the tape! =D

-Zim: .O;

**bSeptember 14,/b 1848**

Reached Upper Salmon Falls. Strangely beautiful country.

Enjoyed a cup of coffee with Mr. Lumare today at noon near Thousand Springs.

Passed Kanaka Rapids. Road fair to middling.

-JC: WOO!  IT'S MA BIRFDAY! 

-AF: Yes it is! =D!  You're 18 now!

-JC: WOOHOO! ::calls a phone psychic:: =D!!

-Phone Psychic: Hmmm...you will soon discover this is not possible...:d

-JC: ::phone disappears:: ;.;...Hey!  I GET FREE CUDDLES! =D ::cuddles Zim and Dai::

-Dai: Who said she got free cuddles? ~.~;;

-Zim: ::shakes his head:: o.o;

-JC: Pleeeease Dai.  Please just one birfday kiss? ;.;

-Dai: Well...only because you're writing this...9.9;

-JC: =D!!!=D!!!=D!!!

-Rach: Hey...hey I'm 18 too...;.;

September 16, 1848

Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to continue over the obstruction.

Rested for a time near Rock Creek.

Fording the river looks to be our best option.

-AF: ::sighs looking up at the stars:: You know guys...being out here with you all has been great.  So much bonding...its incredible.  I can't think of any other people I'd rather be out here with...

-Tabby, Aubri, & Mr. Peebuls: ;.;

-AF: I...I just want you all to know how much I care ;.;!

-JC: Our love will be eternal, Dai! =D!

-Bast Mule: O! ::trying to kill her::

-Dai: -.-; When will the hurt stop?

-Rach: ::feeding churro to Mule:: ^.^

-Brendan: ^.~

-Lynne: Fiddle hating SOB! O!

-Zim: ;.;

-AF: -.-; I hate you all.

September 18, 1848

We laid by today near Caldron Linn.

-Lynne: -.-

*"Phantom" starts playing*

-Lynne: -.o Fiddle?

-Zim: =) ::playing with good arm:: 

-Lynne: =*D!  YOU!! FIDDLE! 

-Zim: u.u Of course...I am the fid-ill master...

-Lynne: =*D! ::hugs him::

-Zim: ^.^;

-Rach: ::throws popcorn tub at their heads:: BOO!  This is too fluffy! O  

-Zim: O! ::throws fiddle at her::

-Rach: ::fiddle breaks on her head::

-Zim: O.O! Look what you did! ::jumps on Rach and starts beating her:: O!!!

-AF: ::sniffle:: So touching...I miss Pur ;.;

September 19, 1848

The mosquitoes on this stretch of the trail are most bothersome. We will continue.

-Zim & Rach: ::still fighting::

-JC: You...you guys?  It's been 24-hours...6.6;

-Zim & Rach: O!!! *like battling titans* 

-AF: We need some sort of crowbar or something .O

-Rach: ::tears off all taped on appendages:: B!!!

-Zim: My antenna and arm! O! 

-Rach: Don't throw string instruments at my head and maybe you won't have certain limbs ripped from their sockets u.u

-Zim: I'LL BITE YOUR LEGS OFF! O!! ::leaps at her again:: B!!!

-Rach: .O!!

-Lynne: Fid...fiddle? o.o;

September 21, 1848

Sore feet today, but I'll manage. Saw California Trail Junction. (Eez ma brother's birfday!! =D)

-Zim: I...I think you've...had enough..eh? ::rabidly beaten::

-Rach: Whatchoo talkin' bout ::also garishly disfigured::

-AF: Well...I'm sure I tried and failed at some point within 2 days and at this point have just sat down to wait till its over u.u

-Lynne: FIDDLE! O! ::going Rach on us::

-Dai: ::arms almost all healed:: *hands her the brass one* u.u

-Lynne: O....=D! ::hugs it::

-AF: Way to go Dai! =D

-JC: MY HERO! =D! ::hugs him::

-Dai: u.u

-Bast Mule: (...Can't believe he dumped me...

September 23, 1848

Today I saw City of Rocks.

There was a wedding in camp today not far from Salt Lake Cutoff Junction. A joyous occasion in the wilderness!

-Zim: ::passed out again:: x.X

-Lynne: ::taking care of him:: u.u

-Rach: ::also unconscious:: x.X

-Brendan: ::taking care of her:: u.u

-JC: =O---- That fight should've been on paper view....

-AF: Did...did you just say something that WASN'T Dai related?

-JC: o.o...::head explodes::

-AF: O.O!!  JC?

-Dai: ::horrified beyond all comprehension:: O.O

-Bast Mule: HOORAY! =D

-Ghost Jendy: Wait...she can't die until the thing says she does...~.~

-JC: Dai? =D

-Everyone: ::frightened:: O.O;;;

September 25, 1848

The wagon train reached Raft River this day.

-Dai: I think I'm back to perfect health again! =D!  No more fiddle playing for me!

-Lynne: Yeah, you can't play it. u.u

-Dai: P

-AF: Lynne...Zim's unconscious again...and this time he...um...he won't be getting up in just a few days...

-Lynne: Yeah...so? *taping his antenna back on carefully* :d

-AF:....who's going to um..n/m...9.9;

-Brendan: *in mule* Poor thing u.u ::taking care of Rach still::

-Rach: ^___________________^  *Having...uh...happy dreams 9.9;*

September 26, 1848

Found ourselves at Cedar Springs this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty.

-Bast Mule: ::walks up to Dai:: *thinking* This has GOT to work :d *starts braying "Come What May"*

-Dai: 6.6......O.O....You....you

-Bast Mule: =D!!  *nods and starts to attempt to hug Dai*

-Dai: You...you are one TALENTED mule! =D! ::pats her::

-Bast Mule: ;.;!!!!!

-JC: ~.~ ::tape recorder:: Note to self: Killing demon mules is not a sin

-Rach: ::slowly recovering:: HA!  I'm BEATING YOU ZIM! )

-Zim: NO!  No I AM WINNING!

-Lynne: I thought you said he wouldn't be up in a few days... 

-AF: ::drinking soda lazily:: Eh..u.u

September 27, 1848

Passed Deep Creek today.

-Lynne: I think you're well enough to start pulling your weight around here again.

-Zim:....Lyn...my arm is TAPED on 6.6;

-Lynne: No...I stapled your arm on u.u

-Zim: o.o....6.6...::wiggles arm:: Tha...thats disgusting....

-Lynne: u.u;

-Ghost Jendy: ::hits forehead:: HOW could I not see this?!  The PERFECT revenge!  I...SHALL POSESS MY ENEMY!!!! D! ::flies after Dai::

-Dai: Hmmmm....everything in my soul is telling me to run for my f*cking life right now..hmmmm...:d

September 28, 1848

Our wagon tipped over. We lost   1 pound of bacon; 1 coffee mill; 2 10-lb. sacks of dried beans; 2 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit; and various other items.

Got a late start; passed Rattlesnake Pass.

Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to Blue Springs.

-Ghost Jendy: ::entering Dai's body:: WAHAHAHAHAHAA! D

-Dai: .O! Body...being taken over...by....evil spirit.....!!! ::twitching sporadicly::

-JC: ::watching Dai:: Excellent!  While Dai dances...I cap the mule!!

-Bast Mule: ::to Brendan:: You know man...I've been rethinking this and you're not so bad...I mean not exactly mate material but you're a nice guy ^.^

-Brendan: Really? =D!

-Bast Mule: Yes...and I wanted to say--*BLAM!* X.X ::falls dead on Brendan::

-Brendan: (((((O.O)))))!!!

-JC: The deed is done u.u 

September 30, 1848

From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Malad River today, and sure enough, there it was!

Fording the river looks to be our best option.

Sang and told stories around the noon campfire near Bear River.

Decided to ford the river.

We lost   1 10-lb. sack of dried beans; 2 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit; 1 10-lb. sack of flour; 1 box of matches; and various other items when our wagon became swamped in the river.

-Posessed Dai: HAHAHAHA!  S-U-C-C-E-S-S! D!!!

-AF: Dai?  Brain Child?  Are you ok? o.O;;

-Posessed Dai: HAHAHA! *races into the river* AHHHH--HAHAHAHAHA--HHHH!!!

-Ghost Bast: I...I died again o.o;

-Ghost Bob: YEAH!  AND YOU TOOK ME WITH YOU!!! O!!

-Ghost Bast: Oh gee....6.6...sorry

-Ghost Bob: And you turned down Brendan!  Maybe I loved Brendan.  Did you ever think about me?! *sob*!

-Ghost Bast: o.O;

-Brendan: Baby? ((((((O.O))))))

October 2, 1848

Our wagon party is suffering from low morale. I decided to continue.

Got a late start; passed Weber River.

Fording the river looks to be our best option.

Our train lost 1 wagon and 2 people crossing the river today.

-JC: ::having saved Dai from the river:: I don't know whats wrong with you!  Why would you want to kill yourself and escape my eternal love? u.u

-Posessed Dai: x.X Man...killing yourself is harder then I thought.

-Rach: ::waking up:: Man...I feel like I slept so long no one remembered I was alive...:back at Cedar Springs:: AGAIN?! O

-Dib: ::passing by:: No need to yell u-u;

-Rach: O.O! *th-thump*

-Zim: ::working on fiddle:: :d

-Lynne: What are you doing? o.O;

-Zim: I am improving.  You will see...u.u

October 3, 1848

We lost   1 30-foot length of rope; 1 10-bar box of soap; 2 pairs of socks; 1 spare wagon tongue; 1 tin plate and various other items when our wagon became swamped in the river.

-JC: Now where's that lovely man? ~.~

-Posessed Dai: ::lying down in front of wagon...waiting for his head to get squished:: )

-AF: O.o Something is seriously wrong with that mule. *doesn't even register the problems with fan character* 

-Brendan: (((((O.O)))))

-Ghost Bob: Can you hear me my love? ;.;

-Brendan: VOICES?! (((.O!)))

-AF: ~.~....I'm gonna call him Schizo

-Dib: o-O; Uh...yeah...are you ok?

-Rach: Why yes, now I am ^.^3

-Zim: It is finished! *holding it out*

-Lynne: What is it? o.O;

-Zim: I call it a Fid-bone...or a trom-ill 6.6...

-Lynne: O.!! 

October 4, 1848

The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual.

*~*~*~IN DAI'S HEAD~*~*~*

-Dai: GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU SLARKING BASTARD!!!

-Jendy: So now it begins...a battle of epic proportions.  Prepare yourself for this is the last moments of your life )

-Dai: o.O; Uh...yeah whatever...

-Jendy: Come on, man that was cool! =(

-Dai: *shrugs* Eh, Well, I've heard better u.u

-Jendy: RARGH!! ::attacks Dai visciously::

-Dai: RARGH!!! ::attacking back:: 

~*~*~*OUTSIDE*~*~*~

-Rach: *magically back from being with Dib for this one line only* 6.6; Why didn't I try that...?

October 5, 1848

We came across an abandoned wagon and decided to search it for something useful.

We did not find anything useful.

Mr. and Mrs. Billings came by for a visit today near Great Salt Lake City; had a very nice chat.

-Gaz: DIB!  Get your stupid head in the wagon .

-Dib: Oh well...thats my sister so.  See ya later.

-Rach: WAIT!  I have no party.  They left me ;.; ::hug:: Can I come with you? 

-Dib: Uh..o.O I really don't--

-Gaz: ::walks up and throws Dib and Rach in the wagon:: Get in the stinking wagon Dib!  You're little friend can come too .

-Rach: =D!!

-Zim: ::playing trom-ill:: ^.^ Beaaaauuuutttttiful...

-Lynne: ::covering ears:: OH G-D THIS IS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!! AHHHH!!XO--

October 6, 1848

We lost   1 5-lb. sack of dried fruit; 1 pair of socks; 1 10-lb. sack of sugar when our wagon became swamped in the river.

-Zim: The beauty =*) ::playing trom-ill::

-AF: AHHH!  THATS TERRIBLE!  MAKE IT STOOOOP!!

-Lynne: IT BURNS!

-JC: ::covering ears:: XO!

-Posessed Dai:: Can't...take...hearing...this....AHHHHH!!! ::Ghost Jendy zips out::

-Ghost Jendy: ---=====.!!

-Dai: =D! I...I'm free I--OH MOTHER OF IRK!! .O!!!

-Lynne: ::pointing to Zim: MUTINY!!

-Others: YEAH!! O!!

-Zim: Such beauty in the trom-ill u.u ::happy sigh:: 

October 7, 1848

The morale in our wagon party is low. We are hoping to continue.

**bI have been dismissed as captain./b I will continue as a greenhorn.**

Saw some Indians in the distance not far from South Shore of the Great Salt Lake. No incident, but some concern.

Passed Tooele Valley about noon.

-Zim: *play**play* u.u *suddenly gets picked up over groups head:: Uh...guys 6.6;

-Lynne: NO MORE TROM-ILL!! O!!!

-Zim: But...but it is such a beautiful instrument! =O!

-AF: It sucks! .O!

-Dai: My ANTENNA are bleeding .O!!

-JC: Sorry Zim but...you need to go u.u

-Zim: o.O;;!  AHHHHHHH!!!

-Rach: *thankfully away from this and hugging Dib* u.u

-Lynne: ::throws Zim off wagon:: Out with the old in with the new...AF!  Your turn to lead. u.u

-AF: ~.~;; *looking at Zim* Ooohhh....O;;

October 8, 1848

In good spirits today; got as far as Big Springs.

We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Skull Valley.

-Zim: ::following behind wagon:: ;.; Let Zim back in!  You can NOT leave me behind! O!

-AF: 9.9; Did you hear something Lynne?

-Lynne: Not a thing u.u

-Zim: HEY!  HEY COME ON!!!  You can't throw me out!  YOU CAN'T!  YOU SHALL FAIL WITHOUT ZIM!!!

-JC: Well...we already won the game...Lynne just kept making me play and play and play ;.;

-Lynne: Well really!  Who settles in Salt Lake City? u.u

-JC: I do ;.;

-Lynne: ~.~....No you don't

-JC: ;.;

October 9, 1848

Passed Redlum Springs.

Arrived at Hastings Pass today.

-Lynne: =D!  Happy Birthday to Lynne!  Happy Birthday to Lynne!  Happy Birthday to Lyyyyynne!  Happy Birthday to Lynne! =D!

-AF: Yay!  You're 18 too! =D

-Lynne: =D!  ::rushes to call phone psychic::

-JC: ::stops her:: No no my friend...I was young once too u.u

-AF: Here Lynne!  I got you a fiddle! =D

-Dai: Thats what I got her...~.~

-JC: Me too! =O!  Well...that and this necklace that says "Lunne"

-Lynne: ~.~

-Zim: ::playing Happy Birthday on fiddle::  =)

-Lynne: Nice try u.u;

October 11, 1848

JC is suffering from thirst, and I've decided to continue as usual.

-Zim: ::playing non-stop fiddle:: u.u

-Lynne: ::wearing down:: o.o

-AF: ::twitches:: .O! GAH!!!

-Dai: ^.^ I don't know AF it's kind of sooth--O.O My...my mule...my mule died....!

-Ghost Bast: ::slaps forehead:: YOU NOTICE NOW?! .O! 

-JC: ::robotically:: Oh real-ly?  I did not notice. ._.

-Rach: ::eating all their food and never letting go of Dib:: ^.^!

-Dib: I think she's some kind of human/locust cross...-O

-Gaz: *dangerously* We better not run out of soda Dib.....

-Rach: *drink**drink**drink*

-Dib: O-O!!!!

October 12, 1848

**bZim died./b**

-Ghost Bast: WOOHOO!  COMPANY!! ::huggles Zim:: ^.^  Welcome to the afterlife! =D!

-Ghost Zim: .O! *twitch* CURSE YOU TROM-ILL!  CUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSEEEEEEE YOOOOOOUUUUUU!!

-Lynne: Fid...fiddle....!  NOOOOOO!!!!

-AF: ::pats her:: It's ok.  I'm sure we can all learn how to play...6.6

-Lynne: But fiddle is dead. ::cries::

-JC: ::crouching by Zim's body:: Poor...POOR cuddle buddy #2 .

-Dai: How...how horrible .!  Poor Zim...the only other Irken in this group...you could've been worse .!

October 13, 1848

-Lynne: I'm on my way out.  I'm coming to see you Zim .!

-Ressurected Zim: No Lynne!  I live see!  We found the sacred grounds of--eh who cares I'VE RETURNED!

-Ressurected Bast: WOO! ::hugs Dai:: ^.^!!!!!!!

-Dai: =D!!! ::embraces her::

-JC: You won't kill me will you? o.O

-Ressurected Bast: No all is forgiven ^.^

-Rach: ::married to Dib:: ^.^

-Dib: *back with Rach* I am surprisingly not disturbed ^.^

-Ressurected Bob: I love you Brendan! =*D

-Brendan: I love you too Bob! =*D *mule nuzzles*

-Zim: Ready everyone? *everyone picks up instruments* =D *on fiddle*

-JC: My tuba is no longer splintery =D!  ::fireworks and rose petals::

All: *marching while credits roll* 76 TROMBONES LEAD THE BIG PARADE!  WITH 110 CORNETS CLOSE AT HAND!  THEY WERE FOLLOWED BY ROWS AND ROWS OF THE FINEST VIRTUOSOS!  THE CREAM OF EVERY FAMOUS BAAAAND! =D!!! *pausing to bow* =D! G'night All!

(Well I could let it end badly could I? ^.^;; ) /html


End file.
